


Delilah

by Vgault



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Female Freddie Mercury, Gen, Mentioned Freddie Mercury, Minor Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: AU where Freddie had a daughter before she died and is now being raised by Brian with the help of the other band members.





	Delilah

'Happy birthday darling' said Brian pulling Delilah into a fatherly hug.  
Delilah Mercury May, daughter of late rock legend Freddie Mercury had finally turned 18.   
'Thanks uncle Brian' holding on for a few seconds longer. His graying curls tickling her cheek.  
She had been living with her godfather Brian May since she was four after Freddie passed way of aids in 1991. A year after her death Brian officially adopted Delilah, fulfilling the only request that Freddie asked of him.   
A while later after she had opened her small pile of presents Brian handed her a white envelope.   
'This is from your mother'  
She carefully opened the tab and pulled out a single sheet of paper. It was a list of sorts, each item written in Freddie's elegant script.   
'It's your inheritance' Brian explained.   
Freddie had left everything to Delilah. Money, artwork, the house, even Queen's music belonged to her.   
'She loved you very much Delilah. Always remember that'  
'I know uncle Brian I love her too'   


**Author's Note:**

> Might add more chapters!!


End file.
